1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light based on recombination of electrons and holes. A related art light emitting device and a method of performing gamma correction thereof may enable a user to select a fine gamma correction method in a sensor mode or in a user mode and arbitrarily adjust a display luminance. However, when the light emitting device performs a luminance control, a grayscale inversion phenomenon may occur in some ranges (e.g., a low luminance range). That is, the gamma characteristics may be deteriorated as the luminance control is performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.